


Together

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Kiss Goodnight [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the last few days of summer before college. The gang gets together for one last game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derog6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Derog6).



> This is a little oneshot I wrote as a small transition from their high school days into their college days. Another fic, hopefully 50,000 words, will follow, chronicling their college days. That fic with probably not be complete/posted until summer time, unfortunately. Other than that, enjoy!

It was one of the last days on summer. The last days before everyone started to head out to their separate colleges, miles from each other. Ultimately, Shepard and Kaidan decided on attending colleges separate from each other. It hurt to think that he wasn’t going to have Shepard with him, but Kaidan knew it would be better for them academically. _I still wish I would have him with me._

Kaidan simply watched in amazement as his friends ran back and forth on the field. Shepard easily avoided Liara, running away from Steve who was blocked by James. Miranda playfully tapped Kaidan on the shoulder as she passed, pulling him back to reality.

“This isn’t fair!” Liara stated as she chased Shepard. “Why are all the football players on a team?!” She yelled as Shepard ran backwards, flashing her a smile full of his perfect white teeth. (As Liara would say, ‘That’s not fair,’ because everything about Shepard is perfect, especially to Kaidan because he’s biased).

Miranda put her hands up for Liara to look at her before she gestured to the golden ribbon tied around her arm. Liara looked and remembered that Shepard was wearing an identical one, as was James and Garrus.

“They’re all athletic,” Liara replied, gesturing towards the other three.

“And what am I?” Miranda asked as she crossed her arms, jutting her hip out in defiance.

“Oh, don’t take it personally Miranda,” Garrus started as he placed his arm over Miranda’s shoulders. “Blue is just upset that she isn’t getting felt up by someone.”

“Hey,” Kaidan replied. “I am not feeling up Miranda,” he stated, reminding them that he was the one covering her.

“Kaidan, he meant how Shepard is feeling you up,” Miranda explained, offering a smile to him.

“Uh, he’s not,” Kaidan sputtered as a blush fell over his cheeks.

“Why do you think we split the way we did?” Steve stated, placing his hands on his hips as they all ignored Shepard who was doing a small victory dance in the distance.

“I am _not_ trying to feel up Miranda!” Liara stated when she realized that the three couples were split onto the opposing teams.

“What, these boobs too much for you?” Garrus gestured towards Miranda’s breasts, and Miranda effortlessly smacked his hand away in annoyance.

“Or that perfect ass?” James replied. Steve smacked his shoulder, giving him his typical ‘don’t be a pig’ look.

“Or her perfect hair?” Kaidan offered, smiling when Miranda actually laughed. There was something about Miranda’s genuine laugh that made everyone stare at her. It was strange to see this changed side of Miranda, and seeing her genuine smile was like seeing a split second of the Elysian Fields or something, and it nearly floored everyone.

“Admit it,” Shepard finally stated as he walked over to the group. “You’re all playing to try and feel me up,” he flashed a smile when Garrus rolled his eyes. “You can all look, but only Kaidan gets to touch.” He looked at Kaidan, noticing Kaidan’s eyes widen in a doe like fashion, an expression his face had perfected over the time of knowing Shepard.

“Oh, you’re so much more conceited than me,” Miranda stated with a sarcastic groan in her voice as she marched forward and yanked the football out of Shepard’s hands. “Losers buy bubble tea!”

“Miranda, you’re team just got the point!” Steve stated as he chased after her when she started running.

“That’s cheating!” Liara yelled as she joined the chase.

Miranda laughed as she effortlessly ran towards the touch down area marked by Shepard’s jacket.

Kaidan easily intercepted Miranda, who surprised him when she handed the ball off to him. She winked at him before he realized what she was doing. He started running towards the other end.

“Double agent!” Garrus yelled.

“My hair isn’t this perfect for no reason,” Miranda stated as she sarcastically fluffed her ponytail.

“It’s full of secrets?” Garrus replied.

“Enough with the Mean Girls references, Kaidan has the ball,” James yelled back as he passed Garrus in pursuit of Kaidan.

It was Shepard who intercepted Kaidan, smiling when Kaidan sighed.

“This isn’t fair,” Kaidan replied with a fake pout.

“No pouting!” Garrus yelled as he lightly jogged over. “We all know Shepard’s one weakness is you—God damn it, Shepard,” he stated when Shepard moved to the side and let Kaidan get the point.

“But look at him,” Shepard stated as he easily wrapped his arms around Kaidan. “He’s too adorable for me to not give in.”

Kaidan laughed as he relaxed into Shepard, resting his forearms against his as he turned the ball around in his hands.

“So much for fair,” Tali stated with her hands on her hips.

“Tali, you’re on his team,” Miranda stated.

“What?” Tali looked around. “I … I knew that.”

“Were you too busy staring at Garrus to realize we dished out teams?” Liara teased.

“Hey, at least I didn’t manipulate Tali into letting me pass,” Garrus stated.

“No, she just let you without you knowing,” Liara stated.

“No she di—” Garrus caught Tali looking at the ground as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. “No,” he said in disbelief. “You _let_ me get the point?”

“I love watching you run,” Tali offered.

“Well, great. Now I do feel lame,” Garrus mused.

“Don’t,” Miranda stated as she placed her hand on Garrus’ shoulder. “We women often let you men think you are superior. It’s how we deal with your low self-esteem issues.” She faintly laughed as Garrus playfully shoved her away from him.

“True,” Tali nodded as she came over to Garrus, wrapping her arm around his waist. “But you’re still the fastest runner,” she stated as she looked up at him. “And you still managed to impress my father, all on your own.” She stood up on her tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on Garrus’ lips.

“Makes me feel better,” Garrus muttered back. He put his arm around Tali, walking away from the field as he ushered everyone else to follow.

“Let’s get going before Shepard and Kaidan start making out,” Liara commented as she pulled the ribbon from her arm.

Kaidan released a small, shy laugh when Shepard tightened his grip on him picking him up briefly as he followed after the group. He let Shepard take the ball from his hand as he released him from his embrace.

“You two coming?” Steve questioned as the rest of the group started getting their stuff.

“Yeah,” Kaidan called to Steve as Shepard pulled him into his embrace. “We’re right behind you!” He added before Shepard pulled him into a kiss. Kaidan smiled, pushing into Shepard as he tightened his grip on Shepard’s shirt. “We have to go,” he murmured into Shepard’s mouth.

“Fine,” Shepard grumbled back.

“You’re the one who suggested we all hang out,” Kaidan reminded him as he entwined his fingers with Shepard’s.

“But that was before I realized that I’m selfish and I don’t like sharing you,” Shepard replied.

“You can come over after this,” Kaidan offered as he started to pull Shepard towards where their cars were park.

“Sounds better,” Shepard responded.

“My parents won’t be home until late.” Kaidan turned to face Shepard, leaning into him in order to gently whisper, “Maybe I’ll—”

“Don’t you dare hint at anything you might do to me, because I will throw you over my shoulder and bring you back to your room right now,” Shepard stated as he gently placed his hand over Kaidan’s mouth. He felt Kaidan smile into his hand, rolling his eyes at Kaidan before pulling him over to the car.

That was how they came to be sitting at the local diner, eight friends crammed into a four—Steve argued six—person corner booth. Liara and Miranda elected to bite the bullet and take the dreaded spots in the center of the booth. Liara masterfully slipped out of one of the middle seats when Steve and James pushed in next to Miranda. Miranda gave a mock scowl to Liara, realizing that she purposefully tricked her into the middle. Liara gave her a full smile in response.

“Guys, this is the last time we’ll all hang out,” Liara stated when Shepard took the seat on the outside of the booth, pulling Kaidan down to sit in his lap.

“It’s not the last time,” Tali pointed out as she mirrored Kaidan on the other end of the booth, sitting in Garrus’ lap.

“Unless we decide to never come back,” Shepard stated, earning a playful smack on his leg from Kaidan.

“Let’s make a pact right now,” Liara stated as she hit her hand against the table.

“One of your famous pacts?” Steve questioned.

“May they live in infamy,” Liara answered.

Everyone at the table knew that when Liara made a pact with someone, she kept it, right down to the nitty-gritty details.

“No matter how busy we get, we get together during the summer,” Liara stated.

“That’s it?” Garrus questioned as he wrapped his arms around Tali’s waist. “I thought we were going to get some sort of threat. Or have to seal this in blood.”

“Try to break the pact, and you’ll see what happens,” Liara replied with a smile.

“Is it supposed to be frightening when she smiles?” Shepard asked as he looked at Kaidan.

“A little,” Kaidan admitted as he nodded.

Kaidan was sad when they all parted from the diner, everyone going their separate ways after hugging one another. He tried not to be focusing too much on the knot in his stomach as he tried to calmly drive back to his house. He was thankful for Shepard’s fingers intertwined with his, his thumb gently rubbing circles against his knuckle.

“I can go,” Shepard offered as they exited the car.

Kaidan looked up at Shepard, eyes wide in confusion. “Why?”

“You just seem preoccupied,” Shepard admitted as he moved around the car to stand beside Kaidan. “I didn’t know if you were worried about something. And I was distracting you.”

“No, I just … ” Kaidan hesitated as he released a deep sigh. “I’m panicking about college. About leaving everyone. About us,” he admitted.

“I’m not going to be that far away. I’ll visit you every weekend,” Shepard stated in reassurance, cupping Kaidan’s jaw in his palm.

“We could rotate who visits where?” Kaidan asked with a small smile.

“Of course,” Shepard replied before leaning in to kiss him.

“It’s hard thinking that it’s not the end, you know?” Kaidan admitted as he leaned his forehead against Shepard’s.

“I know,” Shepard replied. “But I’m never going to let you go, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Kaidan echoed Shepard’s former answer. “I know,” he repeated to himself before he pulled Shepard by his hand, heading towards the house.

Kaidan’s mind raced the entire night. He smiled when Shepard tightened his arms around his waist, gently nuzzling the back of his neck as he started to drift off. The knot of uncertainty in his stomach started to disappear as he relaxed into Shepard’s arm, sleep overpowering him.

There were three things Kaidan was absolutely sure of. One, their group of friends would always be there for one another. Two, he was unconditionally, whole-heartedly, in love with Shepard. And three, no matter what the future held, he would never forget this moment—the last moment he had Shepard completely to himself.

“Together,” Shepard muttered, pulling Kaidan’s attention back to him.

“Hm?” Kaidan hummed in question.

“No matter what, we’ll be together,” Shepard stated.

“Yeah,” Kaidan smiled, his uneasiness completely gone as he pushed back into Shepard. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
